disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ollie
Ollie is a nervous but wise pig, and a supporting character in Disney's 2004 animated feature film, Home on the Range. Personality Ollie is an optimistic pig who always tries to see the bright side of things. He gets along very well with his fellow farm animals, though Jeb's grumpy and pessimistic personality makes it rather difficult. He has a tendency to look worried, due to his facial expressions, but isn't one to throw in the towel when all seems lost. He also loves and cares for his piggies, and allows them to play and have fun. Last of all, he has an unnamed wife who is the piggies' mother. Appearances ''Home on the Range'' Ollie is first seen during the "Little Patch of Heaven" music number helping Pearl with her chores around the farm. Ollie is later present when Maggie first arrives on the farm and stares at her in awe and wonder, as do the other farm animals, before she is welcomed by Mrs. Calloway. Later, when Pearl's livestock face losing their farm due to a bank notice that she hasn't been able to pay yet, Ollie and the other farm animals become distraught. Meanwhile, Maggie, Mrs. Calloway and Grace go on a quest to capture outlaw Alameda Slim and use the reward money to save Little Patch of Heaven. After some time passes, even Ollie starts to worry about the cows. When Audrey thinks the cows abandoned them and will never return, Ollie manages to calm her and the other farm animals down by shouting to get their attention. He then tries to lighten things up by telling Audrey and Jeb how Grace and Mrs. Calloway helped them both out when they were in trouble. He concludes by stating that there's nothing those cows can't do. In the film's climax, Ollie helps the three cows (who have returned from their journey) battle a disguised Alameda Slim after he attempts to kill the bovines and gets the three piggies to lend a helping hoof. Ollie and the farm animals succeed in defeating Slim, who is then arrested by Sheriff Sam Brown. After Pearl uses the reward money to pay the bank's debt for Little Patch of Heaven, a photographer takes a picture of Pearl and her livestock, with Ollie and everyone else smiling save Jeb. Ollie is last seen dancing with all the other farm animals as they celebrate Pearl's farm being saved and re-opened. Gallery Ollie.png Clippig21.gif Clippiggy.gif|Ollie with Pearl pig.jpg 23944-28214.gif char_53706.jpg normal DisneyEnchantedPDVD_105.jpg Normal DisneyEnchantedPDVD 114.jpg Home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps com-1127.jpg Normal DisneyEnchantedPDVD 124.jpg Home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps com-5142.jpg|Ollie and the others looking at the cows' empty stables. Pearl's animals screaming upon seeing the off-rail train.jpg|Ollie the others screaming in horror upon seeing an off-rail train crashing towards the farm. Home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps com-7998.jpg|Ollie and the farm animals cheering after Pearl's farm is saved. PearlandFarmAnimals.jpg Home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps com-8312.jpg Tlp01.jpg Tlp02.jpg Category:Disney characters Category:Home on the Range characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Pigs Category:Parents Category:Heroes Category:Farm animals Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon